She's Your Cousin!
by LaChaparritaLoka
Summary: They met once before, fate tore them apart. She wears his stone, she remembers him but acts as if he's a stranger..the question is will he remember her...


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from yu yu hakusho, nor do I wish to, with the exception of Hiei, and we all know that's not gonna happen...lol. Although I do own Sai and if you wish to use her, feel free to ask me. P

By the way this is my first fanfiction, so hopefully you'll enjoy it.

_**A/N: 'Hiei thinking, # Kurama thinking, ~Sai thinking, `Yusuke thinking, \Kuwabara thinking. {telepathic communication between either Hiei n Kurama or any of those two and Sai.**_

It was 5:30 in the morning and all I could hear was my mother yelling at me to get dressed. I'm pretty sure the entire neighborhood heard her. She wasn't exactly the quietest person in the world with all her yelling and crap.

Regular P.O.V.

"Sai, get up now! You're going to be late!" yelled a woman in her late 30's. Sai inwardly groaned as she slowly got dressed, dreading the day at hand. "Late for what? School doesn't start till 9." Sai asked looking bored as she entered the kitchen and grabbed something to eat. "Sai, don't tell me, you forgot that you were going to finish off your school year at Sarayashiki High with your cousin over in Japan?" Sai stared at her mother blankly before leaving the kitchen, "Okay then, I won't tell you." she stated. Her mother quickly followed, "Sai, we must get going if you are to make it on time!" "Whatever, let's just go." Sai retorted, as they headed out the drive way towards the airport.

Meanwhile in Japan with her cousins(keep in mind that Sai is already more than half-way there, since her mother put her on an earlier flight and forgot to tell her cousins)

"I'll be back next week, going on a camping trip with the gang!" yelled a tall orange haired guy as he ran down the stairs of his townhouse. "Oh, no you don't Kazuma! I need you to stay home and pick up Sai from the airport in the afternoon." Kuwabara stopped dead in his tracks and faced his sister, "I totally forgot about her coming to stay with us, I'd love to really but I've been waiting for this trip since last month! So no can do, you'll just have to do it yourself Shizuru!" Shizuru grabbed Kuwabara by the collar of his shirt, "If I was able to pick her up, I wouldn't be telling you to stay! So this little trip of your's is gonna have to wait! Understood!" she stated as she gave him a death glare. Kuwabara just nodded his head in understandment, Shizuru smiled and released her younger brother, "Good, now you're just gonna have to let the others know, I'm sure they'll understand." with that said Shizuru grabbed her bags and headed out on her business trip. "Stupid physcopathic sister," he muttered to himself, "I heard that!" Shizuru yelled as she closed her car door and drove off. About 20 mintues after Shizuru had left, Kuwabara's door bell rang. "Coming!" Kuwabara opened the door to find none other than the infamous Yusuke Urameshi. "Why you just standing there, get your shit and let's go," Yusuke stated, "No can do, Urameshi." Yusuke gave Kuwabara a confused look, "What do you mean you can't!" "Yes, please tell." asked a very refined Kurama. "When did you get here? Nevermind." asked Kuwabara as he looked between both of his team mates, before allowing them into his home. Kurama and Yusuke both took a seat and awaited Kuwabara's explantion as to why he can't go yet again. "Shizuru made me stay, so that I can pick up my cousin from the airport later this afternoon." "Why can't she do it herself! Damn Shizuru always making you do things!" Yusuke blurted out. "Now Yusuke, I'm sure Shizuru had her reasons as to having Kuwabara remain at home in order to pick up his cousin." Kurama simply stated as he turned his gaze towards Kuwabara, "She left on a business trip and won't be back for a month, so I'm stuck on babysitting duty." Yusuke busted up laughing, "BABYSITTING DUTY! Are you serious!" Kurama slighty chuckled at the terms that Kuwabara used, "So what's the baka's excuse this time." retorted Hiei from Kuwabara's window sill. "Shut up shorty! I'll have you know it's a good excuse this time!" Kuwabara yelled while fuming at Hiei. Hiei gave Kuwabara a look of disbelief, "Actually Hiei, this time his excuse is of valid reasoning. He needs to stay, so that he may pick up his cousin from the airport." Kurama calmly stated, "Yeah, he's stuck on babysitting duty!" Yusuke added, Hiei closed his eyes and calmly stated, "I feel sorry for the kid, having to be stuck with this brainless moron, then again the child is probably as brainless as the baka." Kuwabara immediatley glared at Hiei, when Yusuke asked, "How old is your cousin anyways?" Kuwabara stopped glaring at Hiei(who paid no mind to him, in the first place) and focused his gaze on Yusuke. "She's 16." Yusuke's jaw dropped in disbelief at what he had just heard.

_**A/N: Just so everyone knows, Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei were all under the impression that his cousin was under the age of 10 and were not expecting his cousin to be 16 none the less a girl. I know this chapter is short and there isn't much to it, but at least i'm trying, any ideas to make it better are openly welcomed.**_

_Sai: Just hurry up and get to where I beat Kuwabara senseless!_

_Kuwabara: Did you really have to make her my cousin? She scares me...*hides in a corner*_

_Me: Yup, someone's gotta put you in check while Shizuru's out of town *smiles innoccently* Besides, Sai's not really gonna beat you senseless, I think..oh well we'll see. :P_

_Sai: Kazu, stop acting like such a baby! And you wonder why I'm so mean to you..._

_Kuwabara: I'm not a baby! Well don't forget to please review_

_Sai: The baby said it...until next time_


End file.
